The 68th Hunger Games
by pokesyouintheface
Summary: Title explains itself.
1. Before the games

Suddenly I was crying and i was flailing my arms around me and I fell out of bed but I kept shouting NO NOT ME. My mom came into my room and she said it was just a dream. I looked around and I saw my room. The same mirror above my dresser. The same desk next to my bed. And I calmed down. I looked at the clock and it said it was 3 AM. I closed my eyes and i opened them. I looked at the clock again and it said it was 9. SHIT! I had to be ready for the Reaping at ten! I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and started putting on nice clothes. I was almost ready when mom came in and told me to put on other clothes because mine were 'too ordinary'. Then she threw me a bag and told me to put it on. Not the actual bag of course, but what was in it. It contained a black pants, a white shirt, a cool aquamarine vest and shoes in the same color. I brushed my teeth, shaved and combed my hair and when I looked in the mirror, I saw a young man with tan skin, short brown hair and blue eyes. And I was satisfied. Not certainly happy, but I was pleased with how I looked. I quickly sprayed some deodorant and hurried outside.

"Goodmorning, you lazy piece of _BLEEP_ " Michelle, my very best friend, was standing on our front porch. She had a habit of saying _BLEEP_ whenever she wanted to swear. "Get outta there!" I was yelling, but in a friendly way. "You know my dad hates it when you step on _his_ porch!" She came over to me and hugged me. She had a nervous look in her eyes. "Calm down 'Chelle, you won't get picked. I swear" Although she knew I was lying because I really couldn't know whether or not she'd get picked, she seemed to calm down. Michelle was the kind of friend who looks very spontaneous, but actually is very anxious. She had light brown hair which looked golden when she's standing in the sun. Her eyes had the color of Caribbean seas, and whenever she was happy the water was brighter then ever. She asked me if her dress was pretty and I said it was beautiful. I wasn't lying. Her mother had made an aquamarine dress, to match my suit, because our moms keep thinking of me and her as a couple. We quickly ran to the city square. The square's also known as the Seacreature Bazaar, because every sunday all fishermen come together there to sell stuff. We were a tad late so we didn't have to wait very long in line. Peacekeepers were standing at the end of the line, waiting to put syringes in our arms and take some of our blood. When that was over we hugged each other goodbye and each went to our respective lines.

The microphone gave a loud squeak and I was pulled out of my thoughts. Nemesis Capitall, a rich woman from the Capitol, took the mic and spoke: "Welcome, welcome..." I wasn't even listening. Every year she speaks the same way, moves the same way, smiles the same way and it's always the same speech. This year, she was dressed in a tight-fitting blue dress, decorated with lots and lots of pearls. Her hair was dyed in a light shade of blue. She always had very long hair. So long that she could, like, whipe her ass with it when she was done pooping. But this year, her hair was short and slicked back and a small crown with pearls rested on her scalp. I decided to listen to her high-pitched voice, because the tributes were going to get picked. "As always, Ladies first." She slowly walked towards the glass bowl with the female names. I glanced over the Michelle and told her to calm down with my eyes. I crossed my fingers and hoped she wouldn't get picked. Nemesis's hand was moving small circles in between the cards. She picked one. Her hand moved upwards. She opened the card. Her high voice shook the area. "Ryles Thomassen." "Ryles? Where is Ryles Thomassen" My shoulders dropped. I saw Michelle sigh. Ryles Thomassen was a really popular girl at the training academy. She was 18 years old, like me. She had long, golden blonde hair, shaven at the left side. She looked happy she was picked, I think she was going to volunteer anyway.

Footsteps. Nemesis was walking towards the Men's bowl. That's when it hit me. Michelle was safe. I wasn't. I started shaking and became very nervous. Oh the irony, I was calming Michelle but now I need to be calmed. Her hand moved so slow. After what felt like hours, she finally picked a card and brought it up to the mic. "Ravaël Levi! Where is lucky Ravaël?" Everyone looked at me. I saw Michelle panicking. Slowly, I started walking towards the stage. Nemesis reached her hand and pulled me up the stage. "Any volunteers?" She asked through the microphone. No answer. Peacekeepers took me and Ryles and pulled us into the City Hall. They dropped me off in a small room with an old carpet and a worn out couch. I just sat in the couch, waiting for any visitors. My mom and dad were first and when the peacekeeper had said "Two minutes.", they both started talking. And crying. Dad never cried. They said that I will win and that they will pray for their only child every night and that I had to win and that everything's going to be okay and that I will win. They told me I will win at least 6 times. After we hugged goodbye the peacekeeper pulled them out. A few minutes after that, Michelle busted through the door, crying, and all the guard said was "Two minutes.".

"You're gonna be okay Ravi. I swear.", she said.

"You know how to fish so you won't starve!" What a relief.

"You're very strong. You have even have a sixpack!" I couldn't deny that, so I said: "That's true, I have an amazing body". Then she started laughing and crying at the same time and she slightly punched me in the gut. Then she pulled a small, beautiful shell out of her handbag. She held it against her ear and told me the sea said even though I'm a huge dork I should win. Then she gave it to me. I kept it, so that even if i died in the arena, i would always think of her. Suddenly, the peacekeeper ran into the room and pulled Michelle out. Nemesis and Ryles came into my room and we went to the station.

"Smile for the camera!" I fake-smiled my way through the cameras and interviewers as we walked towards the train. We first went to Ryles's room and after Nemesis was done showing the room, she guided me to mine. It was 6 by 6 meters of pure wealth. A big double bed with a bright blue blanket, a huge walk-in closet, my own bathroom with a shower and a blue wallpaper. "Put on something nice, won't you." Nemesis said. Because I liked my outfit, i just showered and put on the same suit when I was done. Around 6 o'clock, Nemesis took me out of my room for diner. First there was a delicious cucumber-soup. Then, for the main course, we had stuffed pork with 'spring's vegetables'. Finally food that's not fish! By the time desert came, i myself had become a stuffed pig, so i couldn't really pay attention to the conversation. But after a half an hour of Nemesis talking the door opened.

Our mentor, Skott Kapperston, came in. He wasn't a mentor like District 12's Haymitch, or Seeder from District 8, he was still young and fresh. Skott was the winner of the games two years ago, and he was the second youngest winner of all time: Finnick Odair was 14, Skott had just become 15. Even though he had just become victor, he was, just like Finnick, one of the Capitol's sweethearts. That's because:

1\. He was only 17.

2\. He had the face of a god.

3\. He had the body of a god.

4\. He was just really hot.

He sat down between me and Ryles and started to tell us to 'just look pretty and he would do the rest'. We all laughed awkwardly and he looked at me. His blue eyes were piercing. Ryles asked him what weapons would be there. He told us that it varies every year, but that we shouldn't hope for a gun. Then he asked her what weapons she could use. Ryles was very clever in making traps. Like give her a knife, a tree and some rope and she'd make 3 traps with it. But all she said was she was "pretty good with a spear". Then Skott turned to me and asked the same question. I told him the truth: "I'm pretty fast and I can use a spear very well."

"Very well!?", Ryles interrupted, "He can use a spear like the ninjas do in those old movies!"

I didn't even know she knew me.

Skott said that that was useful and he would try his best to get a lot of sponsors.

We walked to the last wagon, where the 'home cinema' was, to look at the Reapings of the other Districts.

District 1 had a beautiful, blonde girl named Floria Baldwin, and a rough-looking boy named Cashel Dale. They both volunteered.

District 2 had a very muscly, short red-haired girl named Caia Finch, and a very tall boy called Bryonn Schneider. They also both volunteered.

District 3 had a black girl named Chenette and an Asian looking guy.

District 4 had us.

After we came no one really interesting came. Well, there was a boy named Mo from 6 who looked like he was quite strong. There was a kid from 9 who was only 12.

We were done right on time, 'cause we'd just arrived in the Capitol. Skott told us to go to the window and wave at the folks so we would have more sponsors. So we went there and fake-smiled and waved at the people.

Next thing I knew I was laying naked in a bathtub, and three bright-colored people were washing me. The pink one said she was called Totti and was washing my hair for the third time. Pain. I looked around and saw that the green one had just pulled a wax-strip from my leg. And because I am a pubescent boy with dark hair, i also have a lot of leg hair. Had. And i felt the pain again. And again. And when the pain was finally over, the green one introduced himself Ophertus. The red one, when she was finally done hiding my scars, said she was Thalia. Now even though he was the only man, Ophertus had the longest eyelashes. His whole head was shaven, but he had green 'hair' tattooed on his scalp. Totti had dark skin, but had long, voluminous, bright pink hair and was dressed in a dress of the same color. Thalia was dressed in a dark shade of red, and her hair was in an braid and dyed in the same tint. They were all very anxious because 'Diego was almost coming'. When Totti was done with my hair, they put me inside an automatic dryer and I was blow-dried instantly. They just gave me a loose-fitting pants to wear. I was ready for the infamous Diego.

Diego was a real Capitolian celebrity. He always wore a leather jacket and black jeans and looked like one of the most normal persons from the Capitol. Except for the tattooed, red shadows around his eyes. The back and sides of his head were shaven down to the millimeter and he had a dark-red quiff. It looked like he was studying me thoroughly. After ten minutes of him looking at my body, he stepped to his desk and took a blue marker. "Let's make you a merman" he said. He blindfolded me and i felt him drawing on my body. He pulled of my pants and slipped something on. It was really tight and pulled my two legs together. After what seemed like an hour he guided me somewhere and pulled the blindfold off. I saw myself in a mirror. Well, actually a merman version of myself. There were waves drawn all over my shirtless body, and my hands were gloved with blue scales. My legs were tied together with some kind of scaly, glittery, blue tail. My hair wasn't wet, but it looked like it was. Diego looked at me through is shady red eyes and started clapping. He applauded me, but mostly himself. Diego then guided me (because i could hardly walk) trough lots and lots of corridors, and into a wide hall. All the other tributes were there too. Diego dropped me off at my chariot, where Ryles was waiting for me.

Her hair was in a very long braid with pearls in it. She was wearing a shell-bra and the same tail and gloves as me. Together, we looked at the other tributes. Floria was wearing a glittery golden dress, and a silver crown. Her District's partner Cashel, was wearing a silver suit and a golden crown. The ones from 2 looked like walking rocks, equipped with moss. Chenette and the asian from 3 were wearing wiring, knotted around their body like vines around a tree. Speaking of trees, District 7's tributes were trees. Just trees, but with a hole where their face is. The little kid from 9 was wearing a very cool suit, in the same color as grain. Two pieces of grain were resting on his ears. Suddenly the speakers started counting down.

We assumed the parade was going to start so we hopped, literally, onto our chariot. The big doors at the front of the hall opened and we heard our President speak. "Welcome, tributes, to the 68th annual Hunger Games!" The chariots started riding forwards. After the President's usual speech was done, Trayvor Messiah, this year's host, started talking about how good all the tributes looked. It was our turn to go outside. The audience cheered. "And here are District 4's tributes. Ryles Thomassen in a sparkling blue mermaid-dress. And what do we have here... Ravaël Levi showing off his toned, tan body in a merman-suit." I felt a sudden sensation run down my spine because I knew everyone was looking at us. And I knew now was the time to get sponsors. So i grabbed Ryles's hand and held it up. And then we both, even though this wasn't planned, started acting like we were swimming. And because Trayvor was so happy and surprised he started to laugh trough his mic and accidentally skipped District 5's tributes. Partly, I was happy because we had made an impression, but I also felt sad for the ones from 5. After the parade was over, the President said the usual "May the odds be ever in your favor" and everyone cheered.

After we had peeled off our uncomfortable tails (leaving us in only our underwear), we hurried to our hotel rooms. There, I put on a yellow t-shirt and jeans. We had a wonderful meal, but I was very tired so after eating I told everyone I was going to sleep. I went to my room and showered. At least I tried to. It had thousands of different buttons and I thought i was going to die from the hot, purple, rose-scented water. Afterwards I just put on some boxers and went to bed.

The breakfast was delicious. It contained oatmeal, different kinds of cornflakes, waffles, pancakes and a variety of fruits and juices. Nemesis told us today was the first of 5 training days. And that we should first pay attention to the survival-classes and only when we had those done, we should move on to the fighting. Skott just sat their and when Nemesis was done, he only added: "Just remember to look pretty, I'll do the rest". And he gave me a wink. I know it was directed to me because i was at the head of the table and Ryles was sitting on the whole other end. I know he is a bisexual but why would he wink at me? When most of the awkwardness was gone, we decided to leave and head to the Training Center.

A woman called Canadia gave all the tributes the same speech Nemesis had already given us, so Ryles and me just stood there bored. 20 minutes later, when we were freed from Canadia, I saw Ryles running towards the spears.

"What're you doing?"

"Fighting is as important as surviving"

"Ryles, you can make traps faster and better than anyone I've ever known"

She just glanced at Cashel and the other careers. And i understood. She wanted to be a career too.

"Okay now go" I said,"But be careful!"

I took the flora-and-fauna class, and it taught me a lot about what things are venomous and what possible mutts could be lurking in the arena. The most frightening ones were Tracker Jackers and the Snakes. Not just any snakes, real Snakes. Snakes were snakes, but spelled with a capital S. And they had wings like bats. I also learned how to make a fire that day. At diner, Nemesis asked us if we had found any allies. I told the I hadn't, but that Ryles was making friends with the careers. I just slept afterwards until the time was ready for another day of Training.

I met up with Ryles around noon. I told her I had taken all survival classes and asked her what she has been doing. She told me that she had a certain place in the career pack, and that if I could convince them, I could joined them too. I told her to take the Flora-and-Fauna class and she did. I was practicing my spear-throwing skills, when I noticed Floria and Caia looking at me. So I went into a simulation room to show them my skills. There were two sim-guys running towards me and one was standing right behind me. I swung my spear above my head, to the side, turned around and stuck the end of it in the guts of the man behind me. Just in time I turned around again and stuck the point in the stomach of the closest man. I pulled it out and threw it inside the guy running to me. The sim ended and I saw all of the careers applauding me. Floria came to me. She was smiling. God she was pretty. Her lips were bright pink, even though she wasn't wearing lipstick. She put her encapsuled katana on my left shoulder, and then on my right. And she told my I am now an official career-member. The career pack consisted Floria, Cashel, Caia, Bryonn, Ryles and me. I asked them if they could show me their 'skills'. Caia used a katana and was incredibly fast. Cashel used throwing knives and could hit a mannequin from almost 100 meters away. Caia did the same, but with a bow and arrow. Bryonn mostly fought with raw strength, but he could also handle the flail pretty good. Ryles made 3 effective traps in 2 minutes. The time went very fast from that point on.

Suddenly it was the last evening of the training period and we had to show our skills to the Game Developers. I did my best. I truly did, but I think I didn't do very well. That evening, we were all in the couch watching television, waiting for our scores. Finally, at around 10 o'clock, Trayvor Messiah's face jumped on screen. He just started to tell us the scores, his long, green hair falling just above his eyes. Floria had a 10, Cashel had 9, Caia had 9 and Bryonn had a 10. Chenette had a surprising 8 and the asian guy had a 5. Ryles had an 8. Now it was my turn. "And Ravaël Levi, 10"

 _What. What. Okay._ Everyone jumped up and started hugging me. Even Elettra, Ryles's stylist, gave me a kiss on my cheek, her blue hair falling on my face. I didn't even know why everyone was so happy. It was only two days until the games began and everyone was partying here. I was hit with a sudden fatigue, so I showered and went to bed. The next day was just preparation for the upcoming interviews. Totti, Thalia and the green one with the long eyelashes (I couldn't remember his name) were waxing me again, because I guess it had started growing again. After my whole body was bald again, they decided 'I was ready for Diego'. Diego gave me an aquamarine suit, like the one my mom had given me at the Reaping. On closer look, this IS the one my mom gave me. I thanked Diego by hugging him. I don't know why but he even smelled red. I didn't know you could smell like a color but he just did.

It was already dark outside when the first interview started. Floria was the first one to be interviewed. It was pretty boring but Nemesis told me to pay attention because it was Ryles's turn. She wore a dark blue dress, decorated with pearls and shells and other things. I was too distracted to listen to her conversation. Suddenly a girl from the _CREW_ pushed me on the stage. I automatically walked forward, towards Trayvor. I sat down next to him, and he smiled at me, a strand of his green hair dangling on his forehead.

"Ravaël Levi Everybody!"

"Oh please, just call me Ravi."

The audience laughed and cheered.

"Now tell me Ravi, is there a girl at home you're going to win the games for? With that cute face and deliciousss body of yours, I can imagine lots of girls crushing on you!"

A picture of me in my merman-suit appeared behind us.

"Well, actually there's a boy."

I lied. I just wanted to see his reaction. He looked at me and just stared in shock.

"So you're..."

"I'm bisexual."

That wasn't a lie. The audience was quiet for a moment and then they started cheering louder than ever. And because Trayvor had stared at me for such a long time, our two minute interview was already done. We shook hands and the audience cheered. Really loud. I heard girls yelling at me that they loved me no matter what. I just smiled and waved at them. And when we came 'home' I just went to my room and fell asleep, not ready for the games of tomorrow.


	2. Preparations

"Wake up sleepyhead. You've got a big day coming!" I slowly opened my eyes. "COME ON RAVAËL WAKE UP!" I looked around. Nemesis and Skott were standing next to my bed. Shouting. I quickly covered myself with a blanket, because I had slept in my briefs. "It's not that I've never seen your chest before", Skott said, and he winked at me again. I was thinking when he'd seen me, but then I remembered the merman-suit. I ate really slow that morning, enjoying my maybe-last-breakfast. Ryles explained what my job was when the Games would start. The other careers expected me and Cashel to take as much weapons as possible, while they kept everyone away. I guess that's because we're the fastest of the pack. There were two free hours planned, and then I'd have to go to those colored people so they could 'make me ready for Diego' again. After that they would fly me and the other tributes to the arena and underneath it I'll get prepared for the real deal.

After laying in the bathtub (again!) and going through the waxing session (again!) and listening to the green one ranting about my outrageous fingernails (again!), I was (again!) ready for Diego. A peacekeeper guided me to the hovercraft. I was sitting between a girl from 10 and Cashel. Cashel was a real dork sometimes, like during one of the Training sessions, he 'accidentally' dropped one of his knives right next to Floria's feet. He received a 10 minute long speech about how this was serious business and no time for games. Like, it literally says the Hunger _Games_ , so Cashel kept teasing her. (I heard he even teased her in the bedroom out in District 1.)(I have my resources.)(Okay, Cashel told me during one of the sessions.)

A few minutes in the air, a woman in a strange suit came over to us and injected a tracker in our left arms. The little boy from 9 started crying. Poor him. I'll ask Floria to just slit his throat so he wouldn't suffer much. Out of the blue, the blinds started closing, so I guess we were coming close to the arena.

Loud sounds. We were landing. Peacekeepers blindfolded and handcuffed us. Then they guided us down really long stairs and we each got into our own waiting chamber. Inside, Diego freed me from my handcuffs and blindfold. I had to strip down to my briefs. He gave me a black shirt, a green jacket, long black pants, long socks and black shoes to wear. I guessed it would be pretty cold and the jacket would keep me warm. He put wax in my hair so it would keep standing up for a while and he stuck his hand into my pocket. _Why?_ I felt he had stuck something into it. Michelle's shell! I hugged him as a thank you. I stared into his red eyes, with the tattooed shadows around 'em. He told me not to worry and that I should just really try to win.

20..19..18.. It's time.

17..16..15.. I stepped into the tube.

14..13..12.. He waved me goodbye.

I started thinking about that one time Michelle fell off her chair really hard and she was crying and laughing at the same time. That's how I felt right now. I wanted to cry, for obvious reasons. But I also wanted to laugh, like really hard. It's just funny how such a ridiculous idea like the Games went from funny fantasy to reality.

3..2..1.


	3. The bloodbath

The tube closed and started going up. In the complete darkness I was just left to think about what the arena would like, if there would be any spears and things like that. I thought about how Michelle always said _BLEEP_ , and how we gave each other nicknames, and how Skott blinked at me. And how maybe I would never ever experience those things anymore.

The door above the tube opened. My eyes had to adjust to the sudden sunlight. I looked around. Flowers. Everywhere. I could only see pink and orange and yellow. I looked a bit closer and I saw trees about a mile to my right. And to my left, about as far away as the trees, there was a beach with real high dunes. On top of the cornucopia there was a huge black screen with golden numbers on it. Actually, it looked like it was counting down. Only ten more seconds. I saw Cashel standing next to me and we nodded at each other.

3..2..1..Let the 68th Hunger Games begin!

Me and Cashel sprinted as quickly as we could to the Cornucopia. I grabbed two katanas, a spear and a bag full of knives. Cashel found another spear, a bow, about 20 arrows and a flail. Floria and Caia came running to us. I threw the two katanas and Floria grabbed them. Meanwhile, Caia took Cashel's bow and arrow. Floria had already sliced two throats, when Bryonn came running up. He quickly took his flail and slammed it onto the head of the girl from 12. Me and Cashel were searching for some more useful things, when we found the boy from 11 hiding behind some boxes. I told Cashel 'ladies first' and he threw two of his knives into his head.

I saw a huge transparent bag full of little knives and arrows so of course I ran towards it. I didn't notice Mo, the guy from 6, dashing towards me. He bashed into me with great force, so I smacked to the ground. Luckily, I held up my spear when he jumped into me. I impaled him. He started bleeding through his mouth onto my face. I quickly threw him off and jumped up. Cashel was standing in front of me, holding the bag. Seven really loud bangs shook up the area. We ran back to the rest of our pack.

"Wait.",Floria broke the silence."Where is Ryles?"


	4. Some notes

_This chapter is NOT part of the story._

I'm just going to describe some of the characters (in order of appearance), because my friends said they had a hard time picturing them.

But first I'd like to thank you for reading this story and i want to ask you to comment whenever I make a mistake, so I could correct it.

 _(Warning, this could become really boring.)_

Ravaël "Ravi" Levi:

18 y/o | 1.82 m | 70 kg | Brown hair, the same shade as dark chocolate. Wears it in a short quiff. | Green-blue eyes.| Long nose, bridge makes a slight curve upwards. | Tan skin. | Tall and muscly.

Michelle "'Chelle" Petters:

17 y/o | 1.68 m | 65 kg | Light brown hair with golden highlights. Long and straight, with bangs. | Light blue eyes | Freckles on her nose and cheeks. | Olive skin.

Nemesis Capitall:

32 y/o | 1.75 m | 60 kg | Hairstyle and color varies. This year it's very short and slicked back, in a light shade of blue. | Hazel eyes, but wears bright blue contacts. | Very light skin. | Has gone through plastic surgery many times, so her lips are too full, and she has very high and pointy cheekbones.

Ryles Thomassen:

18 y/o | 1.72 m | 55 kg | Golden blonde hair, shaven really short on the left side and long and wavy everywhere else. | Dark, blue eyes. | Round cheeks.

Skott Kapperston:

17 y/o | 1.86 m | 75 kg | Same haircut as Ravaël, but it's in a lighter shade of brown. | Green eyes. | "Very handsome face". | Sixpack ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) |

Floria Baldwin:

17 y/o | 1.70 m | 60 kg | Long, wavy, ash blonde hair. | Blue eyes. | Wide mouth, naturally bright pink lips. | Beauty spot on her right cheek | Cute li'l nose.

Cashel Dale:

18 y/o | 1.80 m | 70 kg | Long hair, but put in a quiff with a whole lot of wax and hairspray. It's dyed brown at the roots, but it slowly shifts to blond, its natural color. | Brown eyes. | A bit of jaw-stubble. | Strong jawline.

Caia Finch:

18 y/o | 1.58 m | 60 kg | Very short, very curly, copper hair. | Brown/ Hazel eyes. | Her face is covered in freckles. | Very muscly.

Bryonn Schneider:

18 y/o | 1.93 m | 80 kg | Light blonde hair | Blue eyes. | Long face, with a very masculine jawline. | Also very muscly.

Chenette:

15 y/o | 1.60 m | 48 kg | Very dark, afro hair. Looks like those seventies-afro-american hairstyles, but smaller. | Grey eyes. | Chocolate skin | Very skinny.

Mo:

16 y/o | 1.70 m | 70 kg | Black, side parted pompadour. | Dark brown eyes. | Turkish roots.

Totti:

20 y/o | 1.50 m | 50 kg | Bright pink hair in knot resting on top of her head. | Pink contact lenses. | Light brown skin. | Arab-looking face. |

Ophertus:

20 y/o | 1.85 m | 60 kg | Green "hair" tattooed on his scalp. | Green eyes. | White skin. | Very long, fake eyelashes.

Thalia:

40 y/o | 1.60 m | 50 kg | Very long and puffy, dark red hair | Red-ish eyes.

Diego:

36 y/o | 1.70 m | 65 kg | Short maroon-colored hair. | Brown eyes with red shadows tattooed around 'em.

Trayvor Messiah:

28 y/o | 1.60 m | 50 kg | Long, wavy, green hair. Not grass-green, but like moss. | Blue eyes. | Green tattoos all over his body.

That's it. Congratulations for finishing this boring piece of _BLEEP_. (Get it? Hahaha) Next chapter will come up tomorrow (or maybe today). Smell ya later ;)


End file.
